Yoko Littner
History Yoko used to provide sniper support for her 2 friends Simon, and Kamina during their Gunmen battles. Somehow in this alternate Universe the 2 died. Yoko suffered from a depression and decided to become an assasin. Soon there afterwards, she went on a mass killing spree. But it was prevented by the teamwork of Marq, Danno, Evo, Asa, and blade. After her defeat against them she has changed her ways on killing people and got rid of "The List". She met Yoko (Evil Verse) in a bar and they started off with a conflict resulting in a violent, yet drunk fight between the 2. But when the fight ended, the 2 began to get along and Yoko (Evil Verse) was no longer considered evil anymore. As the 2 became friends the entire Evil Verse made a portal into the main universe and attacked due to the fact that Yoko (Evil Verse) was highly hated and wanted dead by everyone in the Evil Verse. The attack was succesfully repelled by the work of Marq, Yoko, Yoko (Evil Verse), Grif, Girf, Grif (Evil), Gavin, and Evo. After the battle the 2 became best friends and currently they live in the same house. After revealing how much she had killed Ellora became enraged and fought Yoko. Evil Ellora appeared and was defeated. Ellora was drained of energy and combined with grif to save him. Yoko (Evil Verse) stabbed Yoko only to realize what she had done and turned herself in to the Evil Verse to save Yoko. She was left wounded but alive. After being informed of her counterpart's death she grew angry and sought out the man who gave her the OP to destroy Reque, she plans on murdering him to end all of the chaos he caused in her life. Relationships Yoko (Evil Verse) : She is very close to her Evil Verse counterpart, they even live together and occasionally when they get bored. They start to make out. It's quite a spectacle so they try no to do it too often. But was saddened to know what Yoko's sacrifice did for her. Grif : They are very close friends, and one of the only people that was never on the list. They have had some secret affairs in the past months. She even admitted the feelings that she had for Grif, and extremely cares for him. Evo :Very closefriends with her, they've even had sex before on several occasions. Marq - A trusted friend by Yoko, they used to be apart of the same Mobile Suit force Yuno Gasai : Old friends with her, they used to be in the same squad. Church : A good friend of Yoko, but she teases him every now and then on how his ships keep getting destroyed. Stacker : She is very close friends with Stacker, and gives him treats for acting good. Sparky : Yoko's pet wolf that she adopted. He remains loyal to Yoko in any situation. Proto - Finds him to be highly irritating, but has killed him already. Gavin : She completely ignores Gavin at times. At points she can be friendly towards him. Blair : They're friends with each other, but at one point Yoko wanted to kill her. Danno : A friend of Yoko Abilities/Specialties * Extremely skilled with a Sniper Rifle of any kind. * Skilled at Hand to hand combat. * Dangerous when having her Katana * Has a teleportation device she can use at her own free will. * Hidden Potential. Extremely Dangerous when it is unleashed. *Crackshot with any type of gun. "The List" 1. Gelgoog. - Died from being slashed in half. 2. Roberta Sesan - Killed by stabbing her and feeding her corpse to a bunch of abnormal creatures. 3. Robert Sesan - Killed by getting Stabbed and then was blown up. 4. Most of Squad Titan - All were sniped. 5. Marq - Former Ally/ Extremely Difficult to kill. 6. CatWitchBlair - Protected by Marq. 7. Commander Church - Aboard the SoL 8. Evo - Counterpart to Yoko / Unable to find and is extremely difficult to kill due to having the same abilities as Yoko. 9. Danno - Not really a problem. 10. Vile - Severely Injured from last battle. 11. Alien-King - Sniped him more than once / Extremely Difficult to kill due to armor. 12. Gregornik - Not a problem. 13. Sister Tangier - Located and going for kill. 14. New Sisters of Battle - Located and going for kill. 15. Ninja - Not a problem, but is going to die. 16: Prototype Trickster - Died from electrocution 17. Bug2buga - Unknown Skills, But will kill soon. The list is no longer existing since Yoko has changed her ways. Personality Yoko has a calm personality and can be cheerful at times, she remains the same even in berserk mode. Category:Assasins Category:Lone Wolf Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Good